Insanity Fight Hurt and Heal New Age ~ Season 1
Started: 4/24/2016 Ended: 6/7/2016 I have read 306 comments so far. Season 2 Link: Insanity Fight Hurt and Heal New Age ~ Season 2 (The Second Coming) ''' The long await for a 5th season of my hurt and heal series has been too long. Now instead of season 5 we have a new beginning. This is Insanity Fight New Age Season 1. This season will feature all new contestants never before seen on the original Insanity Fight series. It's time wikia who will reign and who will fall short. News '''4/24/2016 ~ THE HURT AND HEAL OFFICIALLY STARTS TODAY!!! 4/24/2016 ~ The first comment was made by Phuocphuc46 "Uhhhhhhhh.... what about the others?" 4/24/2016 ~ First blood award goes to The real lizzy the tiger 4/26/2016 ~ The first affects have been administered! 4/27/2016 '''~ Retzyn takes out the first contestants. R.I.P. Poison Orb '''5/1/2016 ~ A new shop item is now available. Triple Point Booster!! 5/2/2016 ~ New Affect is out the Life Swap brings new danger and upbringing to the game! 5/3/2016 ~ 50 comments with our 50th by Plantsvszombiesfanatic 5/5/2016 ~ New affect is out The Giver brings new twists in the game!! 5/7/2016 ~ Max lives are now 20 5/8/2016 ~ 100 comments! With the hundreth by Bfdi is the best "lmao" 5/26/2016 ~ '200 comments! With the two hundreth comment by Phuocphuc46 '"Heal Spongy Hurt Baseball" 5/31/2016 ~ '''Two new affects Blood Loss and Blood Doner '''5/1/2016 ~ Healing a contestant at max will cut their lives in half. Better watch how many times someone has been healed. 5/2/2016 ~ No more affects from this point on. All lasting affects will be in play till worn off. 5/5/2016 ~ 300 comments with our 300th comment by Phuocphuc46 "Heal Melony Hurt Kite" ''' How To Play This is a hurt and Heal game. This series will have some new features implemented for your enjoyment. First here are some rules #You may only hurt and heal every '''6 hours That's basically it. Now onto how to play #Comment in the comment section who you would like to hurt (lose a life) and who to heal (gain a life) #Every time you hurt AND heal you earn a point yourself which can be used for buying upgrades to your hurt and heal experience from the Upgrade Shop Now that you know the jist let's get to hurting and healing! Points This is where you can keep tally on your points. Point Shop (Status: OPEN) Remaining Contestants 200px-Melony's New Pose.png|Melony Affects (Closed) Here's where things get interesting. Every 2 days an affect will be put on some of the contestants randomly using random.org. Random.org will decide which affect and who it affects. These affects will either to good for the contestant or be bad or both. NOTE: If a contestant gets the same time affect in a row then time is just added. If it's a regular affect then they just get the regular affects again. ' '''THE FIRST AFFECTS IN THIS ORDER AND CONTESTANTS (4/27/2016): ' Med Pack: Spongy Stabbed: Baseball Frostbite: Salt '''THE SECOND AFFECTS IN THIS ORDER AND CONTESTANTS (4/29/2016): Frostbite: Mario Hat Vacation: Chalky Med Pack: Melony THE THIRD AFFECTS IN THIS ORDER AND CONTESTANTS (5/1/2016): Frostbite: Tear Drop Life Swap: Gluey Life Swap: Salt Stabbed: Kite THE FOURTH AFFECTS IN THIS ORDER AND CONTESTANTS (5/3/2016): Unlucky: Melony Frostbite: Caramel Treat Taken and Cared For: Chalky THE FIFTH AFFECTS IN THIS ORDER AND CONTESTANTS (5/5/2016): Unlucky: Melony Taken and Cared For: Tear Drop Stabbed: Kite THE SIXTH AFFECTS IN THIS ORDER AND CONTESTANTS (5/7/2016): Unlucky: Baseball Med Pack: Kite Life Swap: Spongy Life Swap: Melony THE SEVENTH AFFECTS IN THIS ORDER AND CONTESTANTS (5/9/2016): Med Pack: Melony Frostbite: Lemon Sherbet Life Swap: Chalky Life Swap: Spongy THE EIGHTH AFFECTS IN THIS ORDER AND CONTESTANTS (5/11/2016): Frostbite: Melony Expel: Kite Med Pack: Rubik's Cube THE NINTH AFFECTS IN THIS ORDER AND CONTESTANTS (5/13/2016): The Giver: Kite The Given: Melony Unlucky: Baseball Med Pack: Rubik's Cube THE TENTH AFFECTS IN THIS ORDER AND CONTESTANTS (5/15/2016): Frostbite: Melony Stabbed: Lemon Sherbet Life Swap: Kite Life Swap: Rubik's Cube THE ELEVENTH AFFECTS IN THIS ORDER AND CONTESTANTS (5/17/2016): Stabbed: Melony Vacation: Kite Taken and Cared for: Rubik's Cube THE TWELFTH AFFECTS IN THIS ORDER AND CONTESTANTS (5/19/2016): Med Pack: Baseball Expel: Kite Life Swap: Spongy Life Swap: Lemon Sherbet THE THIRTEENTH AFFECTS IN THIS ORDER AND CONTESTANTS (5/21/2016): Vacation: Lemon Sherbet Stabbed: Baseball The Giver: Melony The Given: Chalky THE FOURTEENTH AFFECTS IN THIS ORDER AND CONTESTANTS (5/23/2016): Med Pack: Chalky Stabbed: Lemon Sherbet Taken and Cared For: Kite THE FIFTHTEENTH AFFECTS IN THIS ORDER AND CONTESTANTS (5/27/2016): Life Swap: Chalky Life Swap: Baseball Frostbite: Kite Stabbed: Melony THE SIXTHTEENTH AFFECTS IN THIS ORDER AND CONTESTANTS (5/29/2016): Taken and Cared for: Kite The Giver: Lemon Sherbet The Given: Melony Unlucky: Chalky THE SEVENTHTEENTH AND FINAL AFFECTS IN THIS ORDER AND CONTESTANTS (5/31/2016): Frostbite: Spongy Stabbed: Chalky Med Pack: Kite The Hurt and Heal Max lives = 20 Heal a Contestant at max will cut their lives in half Eliminated Contestants AAA.png|Poison Orb (16th) Broomer Vector.png|Broomer (15th) Mario Hat.png|Mario Hat (14th) Gluey Pose by PlasmaEmpire.png|Gluey (13th) Toaster-0.png|Toaster (12th) Air caramel treat by shysylveon-d7rp3cf.png|Caramel Treat (11th) Teardrop BFMR.png|Tear Drop (10th) 68. Crayon.png|Crayon (9th) Salt.png|Salt (8th) Rubix Cube.png|Rubik's Cube (7th) Chalky Vector.png|Chalky (6th) Lemon Sherbet Pose (2).png|Lemon Sherbet (5th) BaseballSetUp.png|Baseball (4th) Kite FR.png|Kite (3rd) 42. Spongy.png|Spongy (2nd) Hall of Winners Insanity Fight Hurt and Heal Season 1 (Article Insanity): '''Tether Ball '''Insanity Fight Hurt and Heal Season 2: Carmex Inanity Fight Hurt and Heal Season 3 ~ Revamped: Snow Globe '''Insanity Fight Hurt and Heal Season 4 ~ Lucky Number 4: '''Sword '''Insanity Fight Hurt and Heal New Age Season 1: '''Melony Category:Hurt and Heal